When You Need Me
by andy kay
Summary: One shot in which Jordan is there when Woody needs her most. High fluff capacity!


**I think I may be getting a little too obsessed with writing these fanfics. I've never written a "Crossing Jordan" one before, but I _am_ in love with the show, and Woody. Then again, who can't love Woody. All right, you know the drill: read and review. Warning: this begins with a high amount of schmaltz factor.**

**Rating: T for innuendo, some occasional language, and situations.**

**Spoilers: Pretty much none unless you missed the last several seasons. **

**I wrote this a long time ago. I was cleaning out old stuff and realized I'd never posted this one.**

**P.S. Think this one's gonna stay a one shot.**

** Jordan looked at the time on her cell phone disdainfully. It was three-thirty, and there was no way she was going in again. She'd just gotten comfortable.**

** " Cavanaugh," she greeted into the line. " Woody? What's up?" Woody had barely spoken to her in a non-professional capacity since they had discussed whether they were a fleeting romance. Or rather, since Jordan had avoided discussing said topic. Since he was shot…**

** _" Jordan, I know it's late. But I need to see you. It's important."_ The tone in his voice woke her up.**

** " Sure, where are you?" She was getting out of bed and into a pair of sneakers. She left the pajama pants on and searched for a t-shirt. The flimsy top she was wearing would definitely not be public material.**

** _" I'm near your place. Is it okay-" _Two weeks ago, Woody would've shown up out of the blue. She hated losing friends. Maybe this was a step into recovery. She closed the dresser drawer.**

** " Sure, Woody, how l-" A knock interrupted her. Knowing it had to be him, she hung up the phone. She answered the door, and Woody flustered briefly at the site of Jordan in her pajamas.**

** " Sorry. I knew you'd be awake, but, well, it's my brother."**

** " Huh?" Jordan questioned, allowing Woody into her apartment.**

** " My brother. He got arrested."**

** " For what?" She asked, fearing she knew the answer.**

** " Drug possession and dealing. Jordan, he's looking at serious trouble here. He's supposed to be clean!" Woody slammed a fist against the door. It didn't do any damage to the door, but his hand was a mess. It didn't look any near as bad as his face. His eyes were red-rimmed, and his cheeks hot. He'd absolutely been crying. Jordan at first didn't know what to do. What were the boundaries anymore? Could she comfort him as before? Or was there now a "no touching" policy? But she knew what to do about his hand. She led him into the bathroom by his other hand.**

** " Here. Don't punch things that are tougher than you, Woody, didn't you learn that at the academy?" She attempted to joke. He didn't laugh, just gritted his teeth in anger. Jordan sat him down on the edge of the bathtub, and she pulled out a bottle of antiseptic from her medicine cabinet. She also removed the bandages and tape and a small gauze for the abrasions on the skin.**

** " I didn't know where else to go, but if I'd gone home…"**

** " Don't finish that sentence, Woody." Jordan had never seen him this bad. The only time she saw here close to this upset was also because of his little brother. As much as he tried to deny it, Woody loved his little brother, and he always hoped for the best in him.**

** " Thanks," he muttered. Jordan had patched up his hand nicely, and he hardly felt a thing.**

** " You didn't have to go to the doctor's house to hurt your hand."**

** " Jordan, he's really going down. I even saved him from a worse charge, I don't even know why."**

** " Because you love him. Because we'll do crazy things for family. Hell, some will kill for family," she replied with sadness. He touched her shoulder briefly. She found it amazing that despite his horrid pain he was helping her.**

** " I need to come clean, don't I?"**

** " Well, it'll come out, Woody, I'm sure of it."**

** " I'm gonna lose my job again," he muttered sadly. She looked at him, hoping to read something from his eyes.**

** " You won't lose anything. Nothing, I won't let it happen." He did look her in the eye then, and a sad hope glimmered. **

** " You always know what to say," he whispered, hugging her tightly. At first she tensed, and she was sure he felt it, but she relaxed into his embrace slightly. After a moment, she felt stupid feeling uncomfortable. This is what she'd been pushing for in the past weeks. She wanted to tell that she hadn't lied when she'd whispered to him.**

** " Woody, I-" Jordan tried to say something as she pulled away. But his eyes were clouded with a mixture of pain and something else Jordan couldn't quite read.**

** " I'll talk to him tomorrow. Right now, I'll probably kill him." Jordan nodded. Woody would be too angry tonight to rationally deal with the subject of his anger.**

** " How about I fix you a drink? I'm off-call, hopefully. And you don't work tomorrow, right?"**

** " A drink sounds great. Just how hard a liquor do you have?"**

** " My father's a bartender," she responded. Woody actually laughed.**

** " I knew coming here was the right thing to do."**

** " Just don't hit anything next time. Or at least hit me."**

** " Jordan, believe me, hitting you would be the last thing on my mind. Well, like that, anyway," Woody added coyly. Jordan wondered what was up with the sudden mood swing. He probably just didn't want to think about his brother tonight. She'd let him forget for now.**

** " Well, now, what? You're gonna get me drunk and…?"**

** " We'll see." This wasn't right. She had to say something.**

** " Woody, what's this about? Last week you told me to take a long drive off of a short cliff."**

** " Last week I thought I had people, Jordan. Last week, my brother loved me. Last week I could afford to reject your love."  
>" Woody-"<strong>

** " Did you mean it? Yes or no?" He looked her in the eyes. In her mind she yelled not to as every fiber of her screamed to run.**

** " Every word," she answered honestly. And then there he was, closing in on her. She tensed again, but put her arms around his neck to pull him as close as possible. It would make it harder to run. The kiss lasted years in Jordan's mind, and she wished that time had stopped. She felt her leg hit something, and only then did she realize that she'd been leading toward the bed. He put one hand on the mattress. He pulled away for a second.**

** " If you're gonna run, please do it now," he pleaded. She ran a hand along his face. He used the hand not holding him up to grab her hand. **

** " What is it?"**

** " Could you just say it?" Woody questioned.**

** " I love you," she whispered. He smiled.**

** " See it wasn't that hard," he teased and she laughed. Reaching for the lamp to turn it off, he kicked off his shoes. "Oh, and Jordan?"**

** " Yeah?"**

** " I love you too."**


End file.
